


Simple One Shots for RadioDust Week 2020

by dorklordliz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Poetry, RadioDust Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorklordliz/pseuds/dorklordliz
Summary: An attempt to contribute to RadioDust week.Yes the title for this is crap but I'll actually think about chapter titles so yay.Each chapter is a stand-alone piece and will likely be very short but hopefully enjoyable.Characters might be ooc from time to time.Do not expect any of the chapters to break 1,000 words, but if ya looking for something to waste a few seconds then welcome :)The prompts are:Day one: dancing/cookingDay two: crossover/auDay three: angst/comfortDay four: first timeDay five: intimacy/five foot ruleDay six: partners in crimeDay seven: happily ever after
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Cooking and dancing :)  
> Sometimes its just nice to watch someone you're fond of.

The kitchen of the hotel had became a rather popular spot the past couple of weeks as the residents of the hotel became more comfortable. Some even dared to call the hotel home. Alastor laughed at the sight of so many demons letting their guard down in his presence and as the smell of beef led him to see what creature decided to invade the space. He stopped in the doorway as the sight of a tall lean spider demon came into view. The other clearly lost in his own thoughts as he finished mashed potatoes. Alastor stood silently watching as the other continue to face away from the door. 

Angel still hadn’t noticed the new arrival as he went to grab his phone to check the timer, five more minutes. To entertain himself while waiting, he skimmed through his phone’s music library as he jumped from song to song until one caught his attention. The song brought him back to a place forgotten as time marched on, but little things would bring him back time to time. A piano briefly signaled the beginning of the song before horns dominated the instruments. 

The scarlet dressed demon continued to watch the other who still had not noticed his presence in the doorway. The song wasn’t familiar to him but did have a jazzy vocal pop arrangement that he could appreciate. The spider demon began to sway his shoulders as he stood in front of the oven causing Alastor’s curiosity to peek. He found himself finding comfort at the sight of the other enjoying himself. Here in this room did he get to witness the other simply living in the moment. Suddenly the singing ladies wasn’t the only sound filling the space as Angel softly joined in singing the song.

_“My papa’s on his way across the seven seas_  
_So don’t you cry-hy, don’t you sigh goodbye_  
_Now shoo-shoo baby, shoo…”_  


Angel continued to lazily sway his shoulders to the music, not fully taken by the music but still feeling its rhythm. Despite the lack of enthusiasm, it was still graceful and hinted at his skills of being quite elegant with his body. 

_“But papa’s got to be rough now_  
_So that he can be sweet to you another day…”_  


Alastor leaned against the doorway as he watched Angel stop the timer on the phone before placing oven mitts on his upper set of hands. His secondary hands rested on his swaying hips as the motion transferred from his shoulders. It was an interesting sight, watching the spider demon escape to another place, even if it was just in his thoughts. 

_“Your big tall papa’s off to the seven seas”_

Angel’s voice grew faint as the song came to an end. He opened and reached into the oven to retrieve the meatloaf. The smell was welcoming and reminded him of a time now only existing in his memories. The war, the struggling economy, and that sexy Cary Grant on the silver screen. Nostalgia was really hitting him hard in these moments. He turned to face the center island to place the pan down to allow the loaf to cool.

Alastor had exited the doorway as the other reached into the oven, not wanting to alert him of his presence. He found himself wanting to discover those secret moments more often and didn’t want to give the other a reason to fear being caught. A secret to share between themselves and he saw no reason to spoil his chances of seeing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why meatloaf instead of an Italian dish? During the 1940s, meatloaf became a popular dish to serve since it was not costly during the Second World War when many things were being rationed. I thought it would be fun to have that since meatloaf it not a very popular anymore.
> 
> The song is Shoo Shoo Baby sung by The Andrew Sisters, written by Phil Moore.


	2. Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU prompt.  
> Set in the 1920s-1930s in an institution for the criminally insane. Human Angel and Alastor. This is likely not historically correct in anyway in regard to how those arrested were treated but homosexuality was considered a crime until 1967.  
> Warnings: Homophobia and mentions of conversion therapy. Nothing in any great detail.

There was quite a bit of commotion in the common room as a new patient was being pulled in. The large orderly had both of his arms wrapped around a smaller figure that was kicking and screaming. 

“No! I’ll stop! Anything! I’ll do anything! I’m not crazy!” the young man thrashed about. 

The orderly managed to get new patient into the room and forced him to sit in an empty chair near the small TV. “Be a good boy and maybe the judge will overturn the ruling, but as of right now you sit there and listen to what is told to you if you know what’s good for you. Disgusting freak.” 

The slender figure deflated in the chair as the orderly left. He willed himself to try to force his way out, but his motivation was broken. Guess this is life now he thought as he dared to glance around the sterile looking room. Just a bunch of regular looking people, much like himself. None of them fit the appearance of what he would consider criminally insane. He continued to look until he locked eyes with a man staring straight at him. There was a smile on his lips that turned into a full tooth flashing grin, the book in his hand seemingly forgotten. He looked respectful, being well groomed signaled he hadn’t been in the institute for long. Lighter colored eyes stayed locked on the deep brown ones that did not reflect the emotion the smiling mouth tried to portray. He managed to pull his stare away from the grinning stranger and decided that was a patient to avoid.  
____________

Several days had passed and the new arrival was thrusted into the common room after a session of conversion therapy. He was exhausted, sore, and wished the orderlies didn’t check his room so thoroughly. Maybe if he could convince one of the staff members to let him color his new growth he would cheer up. He didn’t have time to touch up his hair before being arrested so his dark wavy hair was growing to expose his heritage. He took the first empty chair he saw as he chuckled to himself. 

“Oh, any chance you’ll share what’s so humorous?” a confident voice spoke.

The groggy man glance to his side only to see that he had sat himself right next to the creepy smiling patient, his book once again closed and resting in his lap. He was too tired to care “I’m thinking ‘bout how I’m gonna miss being blond,” he shook his head “like that’s my biggest problem now.”

“Oh yes, that is something silly to worry about I suppose,” he glanced at the top of the other’s head. “The name’s Alastor and welcome to the loony bin. Not much of anyone’s thoughts here make any sense according to the judges.”

“Oh, I’m Ant-gel. I like to be called Angel,” he said hesitantly. 

Alastor gave him a questioning look but did not press on about the odd way he offered his name. “Well Angel, what do they have you in here for?”

Angel started picking at his nails, “something stupid.”

“You’d be surprised what they lock someone up for, I can’t imagine it would be a decent reason to lock you up. You hardly seem dangerous,” he laughed aloud. “So no worries, I find enjoyment hearing the preposterous reasons any of us find our way here.” 

Angel inhaled deeply “Well,” he looked around the room to find a clear means to escape the other if needed. “I was caught dancing another fella,” he paused before looking at the other.

“That’s it?” Alastor said before shrugging and lifting his book to pick up where he left off.

“Well, aren’t you gonna tell me why you here?” Angel asked, thankful that he was in the company of someone he didn't feel a need to flea from due to the reveal. 

“Hmmm,” the other offered. “Well dear boy, my leftovers had them send me here.”

Angel arched a brow, “leftovers?”

“Yes my leftovers. I had company over one evening and she was supposed to sit and wait for me in the living room as I changed into something more appropriate for the remainder of my plans for the evening. She must have decided to treat herself to a snack or drink and wandered her way into my kitchen, I really should have offered something first and got it for her, but with the evening plans I saw no reason to since she wouldn’t need it for long. Anyway, she opened the small fridge and found my guest from a few nights prior and managed to run out and alert the police. I’m surprised the thing didn’t shriek at the sight. Otherwise I could have avoided this entire situation if I had a few more moments to prepare.” Alastor’s eyes searched the face of the other.

“Uh,” Angel’s eye widened a little “okay.” He looked off into the distance confused, “How was a person in your…” he stopped as his eyes widened again, and his mouth form an o. Angel looked around the room before turning in his chair to face the other. “So were you saving the body parts leftover or you ate them as a meal leftover? Who was it? Why you do it? Why you here instead of executed? Is it true human meat taste sweet or is more like pork? I don’t know, pork can taste sweet sometimes, especially a ham…” he started asking rapidly. 

The reaction caused Alastor’s own eyes to widen, “oh so now you perk up.”

“Eh, dead bodies not anything new to me. The family has its own fair share of skeletons in the closet. I mean its weird you eat people, but they grouped us all together so I guess I don’t have the right to judge.” Angel then offered him the side-eye “you pulling my leg aren’t you.” 

Alastor laughed as he closed the book and rested it back on his lap, “No I’m not joking, dear. But no worries, you are too gangly for my taste,” he declared as he brought a hand to mess in the hair of the other for a moment. “and as to why I’m not on death row for my preferred taste, I supposedly have an excellent lawyer, so that is why I’m here with those of you deemed in need of psychiatric help.” 

Angel sighed, “yea, preferences really getting us in trouble huh?" He turned to sit in the chair properly again. "I guess I do need help not wanting to do what my pops wants. I’m supposed to be learning how interrogate members of competing families, shoot a stranger right between the eyes, and not bat an eye while sending flowers to the grieving window.” He leaned back into the chair, “pops warned me time and time again that they gonna have to fix me and I guess I’m the mental one for just wanting to run away one night to dance.” 

Alastor nodded his head to the other to show that he was still listening. 

Angel started to rub at his eyes, “Why am I the dirty one? I just want to live a peaceful life but they won’t let me.” 

Alastor realized that Angel wasn’t talking to him directly and the topic shifted to darker thoughts for the young man. Innocent, the smiling man mused. Someone who craves an innocent life but is constantly being shoved into the corruption. How odd. “Well my effeminate fellow, dry those eyes and lets see if we can do something about the state of your hair. I’m sure I can help convince them to lend you some peroxide to help brighten up your day.” He stood and offered his hand to the other, “Afterall they still don’t quite know how I managed to do all of the crimes I have been accused of, so they are rather hesitant to rile me up so to speak.” 

Angel took the offered hand and let him be pulled up to stand. He went to pull his hand away but wasn’t allowed release as the grip tightened. 

“Now come along, the orderly that hauled you in here a few days ago seems rather troubled by my presence and I think he will be the easiest to convince. We should find him before the shift change in the next hour,” Alastor cheerfully said as he dragged Angel behind him. Something about the new arrival fascinated him. An innocent soul that craved an innocent life but was allowed anything but. He didn’t know if he wanted to witness the corruption that consumed him even more or if wanted to take that taint upon himself to protect him. He figured that should be an issue for another day, right now he had some orderlies to scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I technically posted this a day early but it will be the 19th in a few hours.  
> My next short I am going to be lazy with and post the short I have originally posted as my day one to the week. So if you read it, you can skip that or read it again because I do plan to comb through it again.


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I lied, I wrote a new piece for this.  
> Comfort prompt.  
> Character dialog free chapter. 
> 
> Sometimes we find comfort in the little details.

The sound of a pen rolling off a desk and hitting the floor broke the silence in the room. The demon who normally wore a pressed overcoat was dressed more relaxed as he sat at the desk. He had expected the Princess of Hell to have some limited experience in managing money and general business, but he was not prepared for her to have almost no knowledge of it. He scolded himself for not knowing better, her being a monarch meant that others would manage the finances and offer assistance in decision making. Plus, with the likelihood of her actually taking the throne being so low, it meant that she was likely being taught how to govern very few aspects of life. It isn’t like Lucifer or Lilith would be dying anytime soon and needed an heir capable to ruling. 

She did manage to have a fair amount of money to get her project off the ground, but her issue was she didn’t know how to make her money work for her. So, in order to have demons come in hopes of redemption only to watch their hopes and dreams crumble for his entertainment, he would need to have them be enticed to stay at the hotel. His experience in life as a human meant he had to manage all the little details to keep a roof over his head and food in his stomach. He had assumed Vaggie would have such knowledge since she was once human too, but now he assumed that she was either rather young when she died, that she didn’t get the same opportunities, or maybe the era she lived in had different expectations. 

They needed a phone for almost everything, including budgeting. He would cringe as they attempted to use the device for crunching numbers, only for them to accidentally mash the wrong button and have to begin again. His comment about how it makes them lazy didn’t go over well. What sealed the deal to have him sitting in this very seat was when he revealed that he had experience running a business, both in life and death. After all, putting on a great show isn’t the only aspect of having a prosperous radio talk show. Trying to prove a point he realized was a mistake because now he is a single person fitting into the multiple roles of creating a successful business. Well, relief from boredom is what he was seeking he laughed at himself. 

He slightly startled at the sound of the door creaking open. As he looked up from the papers in front of him, he saw the image of a tall slender demon enter. The new arrival to the room carried a tray of food in his lower set of arms while one of his upper set of hands carried a mug with steam floating above it and the other hand free to easily close the door behind him. 

Alastor kept his trademark grin on his face as the other approached. He sat still as the other took the papers off the desk and put the tray of food in its place. Next, the slim demon reached the mug out to him and Alastor accepted it as both of his hands wrapped around the mug. His eyes soften at the taste of the coffee. It tasted just the way he likes it. He felt his face become warmer at the thought of the other paying attention to his likes and dislikes. After taking a large gulp, he turned his attention to the tray of food. Varying breakfast foods to give multiple options were on the tray as though the other wanted to appease any cravings he may have. His eyebrow rose at the sight of food and offered a glance to the clock to reveal that it was indeed morning and that his night was stolen away by the pile of papers.

As Alastor reached for the fork, Angel bent over to pick up the pen that had found its way on the floor. Alastor watched as Angel twirled the pen in his fingers and read over the papers. He tasted the food as Angel made his way to the chair that sat just out of his peripheral vision. As the sound of papers shuffling and the occasional sound of a pen writing filled the room, Alastor removed his monocle and rolled his shoulders before concentrating on the meal in front of him. 

Then it dawned on him, Angel knew business from what he alluded to. He assumed it was from his experience in sex work. As unsavory the trade was to him, it still required a great deal of knowledge. The suggestions Angel would pepper in here and there were actually very useful. Maybe it won’t hurt to have another view some of the documents time to time. Afterall, he also has his own territory to maintain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading.  
> Also I have notice that the end chapter note for chapter one has somehow appeared at the end of the other chapters. I do not see it in editing nor when preview the chapter, so if you see a note about meatloaf just ignore that. I assume something buggy is going on with the site or maybe I'm just too new on this site to know exactly what I'm doing. 
> 
> The next prompt is "first time" and I originally had a 300+ word story and got a wild hair of compressing that story into a poem. Skip it if that's not your thing.


	4. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time prompt.  
> This piece was originally a 300+ word story.  
> I compressed it into a 6 line poem because I felt the story was trying too hard to describe a first time experience. I could not find any inspiration for this prompt at all.  
> Nothing hidden or too deep in it. It is pretty straight forward but from whose point of view is for reader's judgement ;) that's not to say I already have an idea of who I intend it to be from the view of.

I always thought I was the weaver of my own fate  
Until a fever took hold of me a moment too late.  
A forgotten denial  
For a welcomed revival.  
A curse that so many long for is not to be miss  
To immerse self into addiction of the first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, never be afraid to give me constructive criticism. 
> 
> Also, whose point of view did I intend this for?  
> Hmm maybe Alastor who has likely not had a first kiss or what about Angel who may have never had a true loving kiss yet?
> 
> The next piece I wrote is a tad silly. I really couldn't decide what I wanted for the prompt and kinda threw something together. I had a ridiculous image in my head and I shaped it around that.


	5. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimate prompt.
> 
> Just sharing a personal memory can sometimes feel very special.

Two lean demons sat on a sofa in the hotel’s lounge snickering. They had arrived at the bar earlier that evening for a nightcap that turned into several bottles. Neither one seemed to recall how they ended up where they are, but it didn’t faze them. It was nearing the witching hour leaving the lounge to just to two of them giggling into the night. 

“Ah fuck man,” the spider demon laughed. “I got funny story for you. Sooo I do drag right?” he slurred. “When teen I would go out… I went to lot of the places fam-ily oversaw in case something went down I needed to scram. Knew the place like hand,” he clumsily raised his hand to prove his point. “Well, I didn’t know family would meet but I fucked up one night and was where the family was. All the goons keeping watch.” Angel started giggling to himself, finding the story funnier than what it was. “Soooo…. I made pretty girl. I neva’ got caught out.” Angel gave a lengthy pause. “Pops acted sweet on me. Never recognized me,” he fell into a fit of laughter. “Got a shiner for when I got found out.”

The other demon’s trademark grin didn’t falter but the eyes expressed clear confusion. “My dear, I only gathered bits of your story but no need to retell it because I think the priority of you is to drink some water and get you to bed.” 

“Nnnnoo,” he slurred. “You tell me a story ‘bout living.” 

“You were alive, I was alive. We’re dead now. The end,” he offered dryly. “Now, Angel, let’s get you to bed.”

“Allllll-astor nooo. That not wha I mean,” Angel whined as he turned to fall backwards toward the other still sitting. Angel didn’t notice the other flinch or the growing static as his head fell into his lap. “When you were live.”

Alastor calmed himself as the other made himself comfy in his lap. “Well, I suppose it won’t hurt to tell you a little something. You’ll hardly remember anything anyway,” he sighed. 

The drunken demon peered up at the other happily before turning on his side to have his face pressed into the stomach of the other as one of his arms snaked around the waist. 

Alastor was thankful that the several other limbs didn’t follow suit but instead tucked themselves against their own body. He debated to sit in silence and the other drift to sleep before the arm wrapped around him gave a tug urging him to talk. “Well, it is approaching the holidays so I supposed one of those stories wouldn’t hurt.”

Angel hummed in approval into the belly of Alastor as he nestled his face in closer. 

Alastor allowed one of his hands to rest on the head of the other, “My mother had family in Natchitoches Parish and one year one of the cousins were raving on about some holiday festival that we just had to attend.” His fingers began to twirl some of the soft hair, “So I went with my mother on that long trip ta see what all the fuss was about goin’ on the Cane River.” 

“Yea?” he sleepily spoke. Failing to notice the slight change in dialect as the other got lost in his past. 

“Oh yea, and them boys that joined in sure did make a fuss about it. Ain’t no food like some good ol’ festival food, though.” He chuckled, “the only reason I went though was ‘cause my ma wanted ta go and it ain’t right having a lady travel on her own. I knew my momma though, despite being nearly 30 I was still dat woman’s baby.” His smile softened, “‘baby come see dis, hunny come taste dat, oh sweetie go see dat nice man and have ya picture taken wid dat dere gator.’” He shook his head. “Dere always some damn man wid da gator at some festival. But I could neva tell her no.” His smile reached his eyes, “I was glad when those ol’ cameras started changin’ so I didn't have ta be sittin' long, otherwise dat sweet ol’ woman wouldn’t be havin’ da picture of her son holdin’ da gator on her wall.” He chuckled loudly, “I felt absolute ridiculous sittin’ dere wid dat beast wid my momma givin’ posin’ instructions, but I won’t change a bit of it.” He paused as he glanced at the demon in his lap. “I don’t think I’d want to change bit of it,” he said softly as he continued to brush through the other’s hair. “Oh no sir I wouldn’t,” he caught the slip of speech and cleared his throat. 

Angel offered a small snore in response.

“Oh well then, umm,” as he pulled himself back into the present before shaking the other’s shoulder. “Angel, dear, wake up and let’s get you to bed.”

Angel curled tighter around the other, “ ‘m comfy.” 

“Must I carry you?” he exasperated. 

Another soft snore escaped the slumbering demon.

Alastor maneuvered the body of the other so it would be easier to carry, “at least I don’t have to literally walk to your room.” He stood holding the other close as he turned to enter the shadows for swift delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I have no clue what is cannon about Alastor's mom so I just went with an idea that I like. I wanted this to be kinda silly with no point whatsoever other than the fact that Alastor is sharing something small and personal about his past life. 
> 
> Sorry for any writing errors that I may have missed (which lets be honest, I'm terrible at proof reading)


	6. Criminals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partners in crime prompt.
> 
> A very short piece meant to be be simple and silly.

Angel loved to laugh, even at the expense of others. He also enjoyed the energy is brought on, such as the attempts the others will make to get him back with pranks of their own. It created a playful atmosphere that he craved at times. However, he was at a loss of what to do next. A lot of the residents have learned what to notice to avoid any of his tricks and he wasn’t in the mood to scare anyone since the most recent attempt caused the other to punch him on reflex.

“Hmmm, penny for your thoughts?” Alastor asked while Angel stood in the kitchen staring blankly into his cup of coffee. 

“Oh hey Smiley,” Angel said absently. “Just trying to think up something that will piss the girls off but laugh about later.” 

Alastor made his way to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup of his own, “are you referring to those pranks you and the others have started doing?”

Angel nodded, “something they won’t be expecting to shake things up a bit.”

Alastor looked around the space as he took his first sip of coffee. “You haven’t done anything with food I have noticed.”

“Yea, don’t wanna end up giving someone food poisoning trying to be funny. As much as I’m sure that would be great, I wanna annoy them not make ‘em sick.” 

“Oh nonsense! Mild inconvenience,” he waved his dismissively. “It is untouched territory in your little pranks so they wouldn’t expect it.”

Angel thoughtfully looked around, “you got any ideas?”

“Hmmm” Alastor answered. He set his mug down to open the fridge. He saw the 6-pack of Cokes and a 2-liter of Sprite. He looked at the other items in the fridge before, “Oh Angel, grab the funnel!” 

Angel raised a brow as he turned to look for the requested item before meeting Alastor at the center island. “So, what exactly do you have in mind?” he asked while trying to piece together what the sodas and condiment Alastor had set down would make. 

“Here, take this and dump it in the sink,” his excited outburst interrupted Angel’s thoughts.

Angel grabbed the bottle that was practically thrusted into his face. Once done pouring the Coke out, he turned back to the island, “are you plannin’ to explain what you have in mind?”

Alastor’s response was to lean on the counter with one elbow while his other hand floated palm up across the Sprite and soy sauce “do you think you know what I’m getting at yet, dear?”

He stared at the items before it clicked, “oh… Oh!” his eyes widen. “Vaggie is gonna be so pissed!” He put the now empty Coke bottle on the counter and inserted the funnel into the bottle’s neck. 

Alastor uncapped the soy sauce and began pouring it down the funnel. 

Angel followed the same motions with the Sprite when Alastor pulled away. The two continued these steps until the bottle was filled with fluid that looked identical to the Coke poured down the sink. 

Alastor took the bottle and recapped it tightly. “How many more of these do you want to make?”

“Hmm, lets do a few more. I’ve seen some of the others drink this.”

Alastor laughed as he reached for another bottle of Coke to hand to Angel to pour out, “poor poor Nifty will be so distraught later cleaning up the mess this will create.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading!  
> The chapter following this is the "happily ever after" prompt.   
> I struggled with exactly what I wanted but it is gonna be another short (surprise surprise lol) piece that is kinda just a slice of life.


	7. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after prompt.

He stared at the offending object on the dining room table. He had forgotten it and had hoped the other did too, but with today’s date circled on the calendar with hearts surrounding it must have reminded. He wasn’t too keen on the idea of eating it a year ago but did so to make the other happy. Now a year later he was going to have to humor whatever his companion had planned for the evening. 

He was told to just come home and relax, that he deserved to enjoy today since he helped created a magical day one year ago. While still glaring at the small shinning cylinder, he placed a wrapped package in the chair that is normally occupied by the other. He then turned to follow the smell of food and found a heavenly image in the kitchen. Mismatch eyes looked up as he finished plating the food, hair was tidied neatly on his head, and modest formfitting day dress. 

“You’re home early,” he said playfully. His lower set of hands picked up the plates so that his primary set of hands could pull the other up for a brief kiss as he entered the dining room. “Don’t worry, the lasagna is all made from scratch.”

He followed the other back into the dining room and tried to not notice the sweating cylinder on the table. 

“You sit down and wait,” the taller demon offered as he left the room. 

He couldn’t help but genuinely smile at the behavior of the other. It was cute he thought. He imagined how his partner must have fussed over the table setting, trying to decide what to cook, fussing over how to do his hair and makeup just for his eyes only. He shrugged off his overcoat and placed it on the back of the chair he sits in. He was just beginning to sit as the other reentered the room carrying a small handsomely wrapped box. 

“Here babe, I hope you like it.” He handed the small box to the seated demon.

“Angel, you have excellent taste. No need to hope I like anything because I’m sure I’ll love it. You should sit my dear. You’ve worked plenty in the house.” 

Angel smiled as he went to sit in his chair only to see that a package occupied his spot. “Oh Al, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Nonsense darling,” he waited to watch the other sit before continuing. “Open yours first.” 

Angel gave a playful look to Alastor before tearing open the package. Removing the paper revealed a gold-inlaid Colt revolver with a mother of pearl grip. “Oh my-” his mouth fell open. “How?” He inspected it closer, “do you know how hard it is to find these here?”

Alastor hummed in acknowledgement, “only the best for you my dear.”

The other demon’s expression was glowing, “wow Al, the detail of this piece is amazing.” While aiming the weapon off to the side to glace down the barrel, “your turn to open yours babe.”

Alastor waited for Angel to set the revolver down before opening his. He removed the lid of the box to show a gold timepiece. He looked at the pocket watch appraisingly as he took in the details. It appeared custom made as the cover was engraved with the silhouette of a stag’s skull. When he revealed the face of the piece, he was granted the image of an automatic watch with rubies in the place of the hours. The inner side of the cover was also engraved with this exact day of last year and a promise of always being together. Alastor read the declaration of love over and over before turning to him, “Oh my darling,” was all he could get out before reaching to grab the other to pull him in for a kiss. 

“I’m glad you like it, you can be so hard to shop for sometimes,” he said breathlessly after the unexpected kiss broke. 

“Because I got everything I could want or need in you, now let us eat before your cooking goes cold.” 

The two chatted as they ate, telling stories about how the day went and reminiscing about the past year. As the dinner began coming to a close…

“Oh, I almost forgot the cake,” the spider demon piped up.

Alastor offered a glace to the thawed cylinder that was once the top of a three-tier cake. “Angel, I think I have had plenty this evening.”

“You don’t have to lie, I know you a bottomless pit. Don’t worry, I know this ain’t your thing so I’ll just cut you a sliver.” Angel said as he began cutting the cake. True to his word, he cut a very small piece for Alastor and gave himself a larger cut.

Alastor picked up his fork but waited for Angel to take his bite first. He watched as Angel dove in clearly reminiscing the day the day was intended for. He watched as Angel’s smile contorted into something of disgust and with that expression on his partner’s face he placed his fork down. 

“That was… wow. That was disappointing.”

“Darling, that’s why I said saving it for our anniversary was a bad idea. Should have let the guest eat it while it was fresh.” He noticed the glare Angel was offering him, “but it is the thought that counts. Plus, it smells as wonderful as it did the day of. No way to know it wouldn’t still have its taste.”

Angel rolled his eyes playfully, “Okay, babe. I laid out some movies in the living room if you want to pick one out to watch together. Oh, I think I got some Twinkies in the pantry to replace the cake. Want one?”

Alastor stood to pick up the plates “I’ll see what you have out and no; you knock yourself out with how many Twinkies you want.” He brought all the plates into the kitchen and set them in the sink. He then snapped his fingers to make quick work of cleaning as his magic took over washing the dishes. Just as Angel entered the kitchen to put away the leftovers, Alastor was exiting to go and pick out a movie. He paused though as he passed the dining room to look at the cake on the table. 

Angel wanted to follow some tradition about freezing the cake top to eat on the first anniversary. The fluffy whipped frosting had lost its vigor and what once appeared like a feathery softness has fallen flat. Despite the unappealing appearance, it still stood ready to eat a year later. Hoping that what it still has to offer is good enough. 

Angel appeared next to Alastor, “bet it might not be that bad if it’s heated up with a wet paper towel or seal it with some bread, it’s just kinda super dry. but right now,” he shook the box that held the Twinkies, “I’m shoving these sponges in my mouth.” 

Alastor followed as Angel entered the living room. Alastor would have never guessed this would have been his future when he first arrived at the hotel. He never would have imagined he would have grown fond of the spider, much less want to take vows with him. However, now he knew what a strong bond finally was despite it seeming so unappealing at first. He wondered, if this present was so unpredictable to him, then what else would happened? He knew he would always have one constant though now. He knew that regardless of the hardships they have faced and the ones awaiting them, that they will still stand and that with a little effort, they can fix anything. “Darling, the bread method tends to work best. Knew bakers who swore by it. Just make sure the bread is hard before separating them,” he offered as he turned into their living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> These prompts for the week were fun to join in on.  
> My favorite thing about this was seeing all of the different ways to interpret the same prompts.  
> Sorry if any of the pieces have any errors (I'm a terrible proof reader).

**Author's Note:**

> So why meatloaf instead of an Italian dish? During the 1940s, meatloaf became a popular dish to serve since it was not costly during the Second World War when many things were being rationed. I thought it would be fun to have that since meatloaf it not a very popular anymore.
> 
> The song is Shoo Shoo Baby sung by The Andrew Sisters, written by Phil Moore.


End file.
